lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Dan Scott
Dan Scott is the son of Earl, and Marl Scott which has made him a member of and the Patriarch of House Scott, on top of the Arch Lord of Tree Hill. Dan Scott has three siblings in the form of Kieth, Deb, and James Scott of whome his brother Kieth is a skilled leader of men and after being tricked out of being Lord of Tree Hill he has become the leader of Patria, while his sister Deb lost much of her family in the fall of Tree Hill and since then has become a depressed women, and his final brother James was a skilled fighter who died during the events of the Battle of Lyons. Dan Scott is married to Karen Scott of whome was a member of House Tyrell, and through her he is the father of Lucas, Nathan, and Brooke Scott, while the step-father of Haley Scott of whome Lucas was the hero of the Fall of Tree Hill and has become very influencial throughout the time since the Second Battle of Tree Hill, his son Nathan is his greatest love and the future hier of House Scott while on the other hand being somone who is losing love in the city through his percieved disrespect for his brother Lucas, while his daughter Brooke was someone he was never close to until she engaged in a long term affair with William Lovie III. and mothered a child with him of which would make House Scott the owner of one the heirs of House Lovie if something crazy was to happen. Dan Scott was born in Patria at his House's personal estate. At this point in the House's history it was still just a second fiddle to the power of House Targaryan, and this bitterness was evident in Dan's father Earl Scott . Dan was raised very closely by his father Earl Scott and from him the main thing that stuck was that family comes first. This has defined Dan Scott's life in both a good and very bad way. This relationship was something of great importance to Dan and together the two were very close. Dan was raised very closely by his father Earl Scott and from him the main thing that stuck was that family comes first. This has defined Dan Scott's life in both a good and very bad way, in that he believed that he needed to be constantly attempting to improve the lot of his family but at the same time the emotional part of it was never something Earl was great at so Dan Scott never focused on this. Dan Scott would not join his father and brother when they took part in the Battle of Lyons and he was placed in charge of Tree Hill alongside his brother Kieth while his brother and father were away. When they returned and they all realized that James was dead there was a shock amongst the family This relationship was something of great importance to Dan so when the day came that he watched from the keep of Tree Hill as his father and the relief army were wiped out there was a near pyschological switch that went off in his mind and has caused a severe, and negative change in his personality. History Early History Dan Scott was born in Patria at his House's personal estate. At this point in the House's history it was still just a second fiddle to the power of House Targaryan, and this bitterness was evident in Dan's father Earl Scott . Dan was raised very closely by his father Earl Scott and from him the main thing that stuck was that family comes first. This has defined Dan Scott's life in both a good and very bad way. This relationship was something of great importance to Dan and together the two were very close. The Fall of House Targaryan See Also : House Targaryan House Scott becomes Lord of Tree Hill Training to be Lord With House Scott now in control of the Lord seat in Tree Hill, Earl Scott wasted no time in beggining Dan and Kieth's grooming to replace him. Lord of House Scott 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey 'Lucernian Civil War' Main Article : Lucerne Civil War 'Family Members' House Scott.jpg|Earl Scott - Father|link=Earl Scott House Scott.jpg|Marl Scott - Mother|link=House Scott House Tyrell - Character.png|Karen Scott - Wife|link=Karen Scott Kieth Scott.jpg|Kieth Scott - Brother|link=Kieth Scott Lucas Scott.jpg|Lucas Scott - Son|link=Lucas Scott Brooke Scott Cover3.jpg|Brooke Scott - Daughter|link=Brooke Scott *Nathan Scott - Son *Haley Scott - Step-daughter *Jamie Scott - Grand-son *Riley Scott - Grand-son Relationships Main Article : Relationships of Dan Scott Category:House Scott Category:Goth Category:Lord of Tree Hill Category:People of Tree Hill Category:Human Category:People Category:Patriarch Category:Arch Lord